Nicole
by MewSara100
Summary: This is dedicated to a great reviewer, MewNicole! She left such great reviews and loves Kish from TMM. So, I felt like she should have her dream come true in this story! It's a one-shot, and it only took me one day, but it's a really sweet story! RxR!


**This fic is dedicated to a great authoress out there! MewNicole left so many great reviews on my stories and it made me feel really great to get such great reviews. So, I went and checked out her profile. I read that she really loved Kish, from TMM and dreams about becoming a professional Mangaka. So, this fic goes out to her!**

"STOP FOLLOWING ME~!" dashing swiftly behind a corner, Kish sighed in exasperation, clutching his shirt with his fist as he bent over his knees.

It was true that he'd put some distance between himself and the rabid fan girls (Not to mention the creepy old dude who was dressed as a chick) but that still didn't mean they weren't closing in fast.

So, still determined to escape and not be late for school, Kish took in an impressive amount of air and stood, suddenly bolting down the street, leaving the crazed women (and the old dude) to eat his dust.

"KISH-SAMA~!" they all whined, gazing after him in disappointment.

…

"Almost there! Just a block to go and-AHHHHh!" screeching to an abrupt halt, Kish took a cautious step backwards. 'Where do they keep coming from?!' was the main thought that kept racing through his head as he quickly turned, ready to run in the other direction.

However, as he did this, he was confronted with even more women (and the old man) closing in on him swiftly.

Glancing feverishly around, he was desperate for a means of escape, but couldn't find any. So, as all hope seemed to be lost, he groaned in defeat, willing to endure a morning of being yelled at by teachers while also signing autographs.

Some would call it a God Send, while others might just call it luck. Whatever it may be, it, or rather SHE had come along at the perfect time.

'Man, when the travel sight said that Tokyo would be packed, they weren't kidding…' as a single, large sweat drop ran the length of the girl's forehead, and as she stood, uneasily rubbing the back of her head in confusion, she realized that the only way to school would be for her to take the alleyway to the side of the large crowd.

"Bingo!" with swift movements, skillfully dodging the flailing arms and large, oversized purses, she had finally found herself at the entrance to the alleyway. Though, as she glanced back triumphantly, her mood began to falter.

There, in the midst of the large crowd, stood the object of all of the crowd's excitement. 'He seems a bit uneasy… I guess I should help him then.'

Having made up her mind, the strange girl courageously leapt into the midst of the crazed fans, pushing and tearing her way through the crowd, finally reaching the boy, noticing that his eyes appeared glazed over and distant.

"Come with me… Hurry now or you'll be late." Gently nudging him to follow her, she'd finally received his full attention.

"Who are you, another fan?" stepping backwards in surprise, the boy soon became just as indifferent towards her as he was to the rest.

"I am Nicole, and I've traveled from America, in order to attend school abroad… I've studied a map of this district for many hours in my spare time, so I know where to go, in order to escape. Just follow closely and I'll help you lose them and get you to school." Reaching out with a smooth accuracy, she clasped her hand firmly around his own before taking off, giving him no other choice but to simply follow and trust that she knew what she was doing.

Quickly, duck through here! They're all still slightly confused, so they haven't yet noticed what exactly has happened, but they soon will. We need to move quickly!"

"Thank you, Nicole! If it weren't for you, I'd be really late!" one step then the next, swiftly, quickly, almost as if they were racing the wind. In that moment, it was as if they were soaring through the air. Something about Nicole made his heart leap within him, throb mercilessly against his chest as he ran with her. 'Why, I wonder, do I feel this way around her? It's as if I can feel the excitement that resonates from the touch of her hand.'

…

"Good, we're here and still have seven whole minutes left! Come on, let's go in and find your class, Nicole." It was now his turn to guide Nicole. His hand still grasping hers, he lead the way through the school yard, down the cobblestone walkway, and finally into the front room, where the cubby lockers were kept, in order to exchange your street shoes for your school ones.

"777 in the seventh row of lockers."

"Huh?" turning to her, a quizzical expression across his once placid features, he was momentarily at a loss as to what she was talking about.

"My locker number, it's 777 in row seven." It was then that their eyes met, her own sparkling ones seemingly hypnotized by the golden pools before her. It was as if he were an angel, come down to her straight from Heaven.

"Oh, well then that would be this row here, right beside mine. Did they give you the combination yet?" abruptly breaking the intimate silence between them, Kish realized that his pulse had begun to quicken, and he couldn't breathe right.

"Uh… Th-thanks…" still a bit numb from the affect of his golden eyes upon her own, she began to fumble around clumsily for the combination sheet. "H-here…I memorized it already though." Blushing timidly, she handed over the sheet, gasping when their hands brushed against one another's.

"Alright then, do you know your class number?"

"Um…I think it's class 1-G. Hold on and I'll check though." Muttering this as she reached down sifting once more through her school bag, she finally retrieved the sheet of paper, holding it out for him to see.

Reaching out slowly, Kish then took the sheet, inspecting it thoroughly before finally handing it back to her. "Yeah, you're in class 1-G. Looks like we'll be in homeroom together then!"

'EEP! Stay calm, Nicole, stay very calm! There's no reason to get too excited over this… I mean, there IS but that's not something I should be thinking about right now! Oh~ with my luck this morning, I'll end up sitting beside him too.'

…

'Damn, I've got some good luck today.' Covering her gleeful smile with her open textbook, she then added, to herself, 'Now, if only everyone would stop staring at me like that…'

Sighing, she glanced behind her, noticing the lecherous vibes coming from the rest of the male population, while ones of jealousy and viciousness surrounded her from the rest of the women.

"Hey, Nicole, don't worry about it. The women at this school are really mean, so they don't seem to like you at all. I'll eat with you though, so they don't mess with you."

She'd recently heard one of the women call him Kish-Sama, and so she guessed that that was, indeed, his name, minus the 'Sama' part. He'd leaned over, a reassuring smile gracing his lips as he met her eyes once more.

'A woman could just melt in those eyes.' Sigh~ Oh how she wished it were that simple. Being quite open with herself, she knew she liked Kish, yet didn't have the guts to ask him out or anything. 'Life is just so not fair! Not only does he have the same name as my favorite Bishie from TMM, he also has the same deep forest hair! Wow, he's flawless and so handsome…'

"Nicole-San, please read the next part." The Sensei's resounding voice had broken through her daydreams, piercing her ears with angry words.

"Ah-Oh yes, ok!" skimming through the textbook page, she was at a complete loss as to where they were reading.

"Middle of the page, third Japanese character, Nicole." Muttering this with a frequency that was seemingly unheard by the rest of the class, Kish nonchalantly pointed at his own book with his free hand, as his other supported his head.

"Thanks." Was all she said before finally turning back and continuing the passage.

…

"Thanks so much, Kish, for helping me out that time! I guess I just spaced out is all." Laughing nervously, she feared that she might be laughed at by Kish for acting like such an air head. However, it never came, and she opened her tightly closed eyes, only to see Kish staring back at her warmly.

"You're welcome. It's pretty hard when you first start off in school. Don't worry though, because I'll help you through it all." It was as if even his eyes were smiling at her.

'I can't believe I made it to lunch without any big trouble… My only question is, will it last?' it was then that she realized it. She'd left her lunchbox in her cubby locker!

"Huh? Nicole, what's wrong?!" watching in worry as Nicole scurried off down the hallway, Kish had a bad feeling about what would happen to her if he left her alone.

"Oh, it's nothing really! I just forgot my lunchbox in my locker is all!" calling to him from over her shoulder, she continued to run, her legs having a mind of their own.

"Hey, don't run off on your own!" chasing after her, he realized that she was just too fast for him to catch. However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't still follow her!

"Phew! I wonder why I was in such a hurry to get here… Oh well, I'm here and my lunch is still here too! …What smells so bad though?" lifting the box to her nose, she sniffed lightly, checking the scent.

Sure enough, that's what smelled so terrible! So, knowing that all of her ingredients were still fresh, and that she hadn't packed anything that could spoil or rot easily, she felt the uneasy need to check the contents.

"Here goes nothing then…" gulping in worry, she slowly but surely began to pick apart the tie that held her lunchbox together. "OH MY!"

Hastily leaping backwards, she eyed the contents in terror.

There, in an almost identical lunch box case, was a meal she hadn't expected. Mud from the school garden, lined with feces and topped with a tiny worm, tied together sloppily by a ratty orange cloth.

From around the corner, she could faintly catch the ins and outs of evil laughter and terrible words. 'So, they did this to me then? I never knew such mean people even existed! Well, except maybe a few! But even THEY wouldn't think to do something like this.' It was then that another thought hit her. 'Where's my real lunch box then?'

Glancing around quickly, she soon found what appeared to be the remains of her lunchbox, totally destroyed!

"Hope yah like to eat trash, Yankee!" turning from where she stood, gawking at her lunch, torn apart within the trash, she locked eyes with the group, tears nearly ready to fall.

"Why would you do this? Are you really that low?! Have you no consciences?! I wouldn't do something so awful to any of you, and yet you had the stupidity enough to do this? I want nothing to do with any of you, so get lost." Turning, she simply chose to walk away, her stomach growling longingly.

As she passed him, she hadn't the slightest clue that he was there, and had seen the whole thing. So it had come as a surprise to her when she'd heard him begin to speak.

"Stay away from her…. All of you, you're worth nothing more than the dirt beneath my feet, if you had the guts to do this to an innocent classmate. You are all expelled, each and every one of you." Narrowing his eyes in anger, he'd caught her on her way down the hall, wrapping her safely within his arms, one hand around her waist while the other held the back of her head to his firm chest.

'The rhythm of his beating heart… It feels so nice.' She could feel herself becoming lost within the melodic beating of his heart, a sweet comfort to her as the tears began to fall.

"Go to the office and call all of your parents. Let them all know what you've done, and that you've been expelled. My father will have already heard about this, so don't even try and argue." His voice was deep, dangerous as he spoke, his hold on her body tightening ever so lightly.

"Ladies, please step this way." Soon, and to her surprise, another voice resounded from behind Kish.

Glancing up, she and the man locked eyes, his own faded gold ones meeting her own. He was around his fifty's his hair swept back in a way to show that he held authority around the school.

"Thank you, father. I will be taking Nicole to the infirmary now, where she can eat peacefully. I'll share my lunch with her."

"Very well then, Kish, do be kind to her." Nodding his approval, the man escorted the group of ladies to the office, where they would receive their expulsion.

"Come on, Nicole, let's head out then." Beginning to walk, he lead her calmly along, into the infirmary, where he informed the nurse of the situation.

Nodding her understanding, the nurse reached for the phone by her desk, on her way to inform Nicole's family of the mishap.

"Here, eat up and feel better." Calmly unwrapping his own lunchbox, he set it out on the bedside table for her to pick from.

"Th-thank you then." Blushing madly, she leaned over and took out an octopus (Meat) and began to eat. All was silent for a while, until finally Kish spoke once more.

"Hey… I-I don't really know what to do. I mean, when I'd seen that look of utter disappointment and anger flash through your eyes, I did the only thing I could think to do." Blushing madly, Kish bowed his head as he sat beside her in a chair by the bed; his elbows drooped loosely across his knees, his brilliant golden eyes shining sadly, behind his forest green hair.

"Kish….it's alright, really it is! Actually, no one has ever done something so kind for me when I was in a pinch. Usually, the only time someone will truly care…is when they know they can get something out of it." As she too blushed madly, she had happened to glance up, right at the time Kish had.

Their eyes met, for what seemed like the tenth time, and both could feel the burning in their cheeks as their bodies began to lean forward, almost instinctively, wanting, no NEEDING the warm feel of each other's lips.

Their eyes shut slowly, their cheeks burned light pink, their lips finally met and the surge of pleasure that shot through them both was immense, overwhelming.

Although the kiss wasn't that deep, and even though it had only lasted a moment or so, the spark of feelings that welled up within them both was almost enough to make them both pass put.

"I love you, Nicole."

"I love you too, Kish." Their lips met once more, and this time the kiss lingered, deepened even, until they both longed for air.

**God Bless all of my wonderful reviewers out there!**


End file.
